


have we met before?

by cherrychapstick



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Bodyshots, Dancing, Drinking, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Lapdance, Multi, Music, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Party, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Smut, Teasing, top!Carmilla, top!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychapstick/pseuds/cherrychapstick
Summary: carmilla, laura. a party some teasing, tequila shots, pot cookies. oh and some sex. enjoy, and pardon for my poor english.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this baby is finally done, sorry for the waiting. enjoy and I like to read your opinions so give me some.

Carmilla

I'm not usually a party girl, I mean I go to parties but you won't find me doing so every day or every weekend. But this party was a must do on my list. You see is my brother's welcome to a stupid fraternity, the zeta omega moos or something as dumb 

I don't like frat parties but I love my siblings a lot, (also he mentioned alcohol, hot girls and food), so yeah. 

William my brother, I love him, god I sound like such a sap right now but meh what can I say? We were inseparable growing up, we're twins and we always have been a team at the game of seduction, he's an amazing wing man for me to get ladies and I'm his wing woman for girls and some boys. We are well known for it, been players I mean, are we sluts? Yeah probably, sue me but feelings are just not a thing, for me at least I'm not sure about will. 

Our adopted sister Mattie was supposed to come, but I think she finds this events to childish and silly. I love her to but her tastes are a little bit more sophisticated. She's mother's golden girl, her perfect partner in crime. 

Our mother is an amazing woman she raised us by herself when dad passed away from a car accident almost 12 years ago, I don't remember him that much though.  
After he died she was both mom and dad. 4 years later she started to date this man who had a daughter named Matska who was 7 years older than me and will, he was beautiful and a gentleman rich and powerful as our mother, they fell for each other and got married.  
After 8 years he's a father for me and will and Mattie became our big sister, we are a dysfunctional/ functional happy family.

So Mattie didn't came to the party meh it's her loss.

Anyway I dressed to kill tonight, leather pants that hug all my curves, black chucks a practically transparent white V-neck, light make-up red lipstick and jet black curls. I was nah scratch that, I'm a vision in leather I know I'm being narcissist bit what can I say? I'm hot and I dressed nicely confidence is a turn on.

While I was parking my baby, a 1969 mustang black as the night with leather seats of course, in front of the zeta house I've got a text from will.

WILLY-BOY: "kitty where the hell are you!?" -11:00pm

KITTY: “I’m walking in right now willyboy chill your tits!" -11:02pm

WILLY-BOY: "good meet me at my room upstairs there's someone I'll like for you to know." -11:04pm

Odd will has never been so formal about his hook-ups. Well I'll see who this mysterious person is. It must be important for him though so.... Let's play nice whit them.

I walked into the house, to the smell of sweat, weed, alcohol and sex, it's a promising party I must say. There's a lot of space to dance, a nice large table in the corner filled with alcohol snacks food and underneath the table there was at least 10 kegs of beer.

Wow this frat bros really know how to throw a good party. 

I spot some cute and hot girls walking around and grinding with stupid overgrown frat boys and other girls nice. But that's not an issue since I surely could get any of them with a wink and a sway of my hips. I'll let the scouting for later. 

I got to the stairs and make my way to Willyboy room. 

The door was ajar so immediately I spot him straddling a giant boy who looked like a golden retriever and was almost shirtless, they are were making out.  
I smirk it isn't the first-time I walk into a sight like that, we we're 15 when I founded will on our tree house kissing his "friend" from soccer...So... I cleared my throat loudly and they jumped apart.

It was hilarious to see willyboy two feet in the air trying to buckle up his pants and the puppy pulling down his shirt and cleaning of his face with the back of his hand.

They turned to look at me while I grinned and tried to not laugh my ass of at the vision of the disheveled boys who were sucking face.

"Hey kitty cat uh this is awkward... Anyway, carmilla this is Wilson kirsch, my boyfriend."

Will blushes and the human puppy stands up and gives me his hand for me to shake.

"Hello, carm-sexy I'm kirsch not Wilson, please, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you"

"Hey kirsch, it's Carmilla for you bro, and it's a pleasure to meet the boy who tamed my dimwit brother. Although he never mentioned you, it's nice to meet you"

I said shaking his hand and giving will and amused look

"Bro seriously you've never mentioned me, your boyfriend, to your sister!?"

"Aww bro I was really nervous I mean you are the first real boyfriend that I've ever had".

"It’s okay dude I understand"

He pulls will up and kisses him sweetly on his forehead. Ugh they're too cute.

"Well it's been a ride bros but I think someone mentioned dance, alcohol, food and girls?"

"Yes! Let's go kitty"

"Uh carm-sex... Uh I mean Carmilla there's someone else I'd like you to know, uh my sister Lau..."

I don't have time to meet little toddlers so I cut him of

"I'll meet her later dude, let's go!”

Will looks at kirsch and shrugs.  
We go downstairs and the party is roaring.

I believe it's going to be an amazing night. 

I got to the drinks table and pour myself a shot of tequila to warm up. Suddenly I feel someone staring at me like a hawk I turned around and there was this tiny blonde girl wearing sinfully short pair of jean shorts with sky blue chucks and a light blue V-neck, really tight V-neck shirt. I was literally gawking at her and when my eyes met hers I realized that she was beautiful, gorgeous actually. I found her smirking at me from distance she started to walk towards me and I gulped loudly, she stood next to me and pour herself two shots of vodka, she smirked at me while downing a shot she closed her eyes moaned and licked her lips oh my what a vision, my mouth went dry and she offered me the other shot. She winked turned around and left.

I was shocked never in my life have I found such a creature beautiful, sexy, alluring and with this dorky and curious aura. I swallowed down the shot watching her go WOW add an amazing ass to that list, okay in that second I realized who I wanted to take home. 

Searching for the blonde was a piece of work the party was full of people and she was tiny, not that I’m much taller than her but still it was a hard girl to find. I girl the hell up and promised to myself that when I founded her again I will talk to her to put a name on those beautiful brown eyes and maybe something else who knows I’m not sure if she plays for my team but from the way she was looking at me like if I was a chocolate chip moist brownie, I believe she’s at least into me.  
I didn’t spot her so I walked to a corner where there were a bunch of bean bags and a large couch, there I spotted my favorite couple of gingers, Laf and Perry. I meet laf at an anatomy lecture the first week of my classes they were really nice to me so I didn’t treat them bitterly and distant like I usually do. They’re pretty nice and plenty intelligent we became friends fast and then they introduced me to their girlfriend Perry. She is a little intense when it comes to cleaning and backing but she’s amazing at both and an authentic nice person kind of like a mom hen, she’s all right so the tree of us hang out sometimes and study together or just to be silly and stupid together. Like be eating pot brownies at the library or sneaking vodka and juice to class or in the roof top of our rooms, I’m not a very social person but I really enjoy to be friends with the ginger twins, they like will too and treat him like a little brother it feels good to have them as friends.  
“Sup gingers”  
“Hey vamp! I didn’t think I’ll see you here”  
“Hello carmilla, how are you dear?”  
“Hey, its wills party so… hello to you too Perry, I’m good. Are you guys still sober?”  
“Yes although per did brought some of her `special` cookies”  
They wiggled their eyebrows at me, I smirked and Perry smiled mischievously.  
“That I did, they’re really delicious as well thought, and not that strong cuz we promised Wilson that we keep an eye on his sister”  
“Wilson as Wilson kirsch? My brother’s boy toy?”  
“Uh huh kirsch but, we didn’t know he and will were a thing”  
“Me neither I found them kissing some moments ago and will told me there a thing as in they’re an actual couple”  
“Aww that’s so sweet William and Wilson are dating they’re cute together”  
I looked at Perry with an amused expression  
“Who would have thought that you Lola Perry such a correct woman are actually a party girl with amazing `baking skills` when it comes to `especial` desserts”  
“Well dear never judge a book by its cover”  
“Lafontaine sweetie I’m going to go find Wilson’s sister”  
Perry says standing and placing a kiss in their cheek, they blush and look away  
“You’re so whipped dude, its gross”  
“Don’t be jealous vamp just because you are all alone and bitter doesn’t mean I can’t be happy and in love”  
“Love huh?”  
They blush harder I smirk giving them a pat in the back  
“It’s okay dude you guys are meant to be”  
They smile and give a nod and a little `thanks vamp`. A minute later Perry is walking towards us with a nervous smile.  
“Did you find her per?”  
“Yes dear she’s talking to Danny and betty”  
“Huh she’s talking with her ex? Odd, I see now why you look disturbed”  
I was about to ask who this sister was but the dj put on a good song sexy and with a lot of bass so laf jumped up dragging Perry to the dance floor. I wanted to wolf whistle them but then I spotted her. In front of me away by 10 feet dancing between two giant amazon girls, a blonde and a ginger. She’s looking directly at me and I really want to touch her but the thirsty look she’s given me keeps me seated on the couch. There are a couple kids sitting beside me, I think they are Theo and Mel from my philosophy class they’re watching me watching her and vice versa, after a minute or so they stand up and leave for the dance floor. We still are eye locked gawking intently at each other she’s grinding sensually with the tall girls, I’m sure now that she plays for my team. I look at her like if I’m going to devour her trust me if she lets me I will devour her I should be kind of jealous cuz I’m really territorial but she isn’t mine and I found the sight ravishing and hot. She winks and turns her back to me swaying those hips and god that ass that’s making my mouth water. She tells something to the big red haired girl, then she turns and it’s walking towards me I automatically sit straight and close my legs realizing how moist my center is starting to feel.  
Her blonde looks are sweaty and her face is hot she is still looking at me and I feel like she’s watching my soul, she gets into my space and I lean back in to the couch she gets closer, too close and whispers into my ear hotly “close your mouth gorgeous” and kisses my lobe I close my eyes ad take a deep breath smelling her sweet smoky scent when I’m about to answer she leaves towards the table of drinks what a tease I shot up to fast, I almost land o my face and quickly go after her.  
She looks at me thru the corner of her eyes with a little smile and pour two shots of vodka and hands me one. I take the shot in one go, liquid courage am I right? And decide to give a word to the teasing blonde. “Thank you cutie” she shivers like if she wasn’t ready to hear me talking, it also must be the fact that because of the loud music I’m directly in her ear so I repeat her earlier motion by kissing her lobe, I smirk when I hear her gasp. I stand in front of her and she’s biting her lip and looking at my lips I run my tongue o my lower lip moisten it suddenly she puts her hands on the top part of my ribs and runs her thumbs on the underside of my bra over my shirt, I shiver and she leans in I lick my lips again and close my eyes waiting for a kiss that never lands, instead I hear her whisper “nice bra… but I bet it would look better on the floor of my bedroom” I honest to the gods trembled this innocent looking girl is turning me to mush a hot and flustered pile of mush and she has barely touched me. She kissed my neck it was so bold and so freaking hot.  
I felt my face and neck heating up and oh no carmilla karnstein does not blush but this girl I swear I want my bra my shirt my pants my morals and sanity scrambled on the floor of her room next to her clothes. She left as fast as she came, I’m getting the hint that the cupcake wants to play a game of mouse and cat because I’m pretty sure we both want to eat each other, it’s time to bring my game on but first things first I need to fresh myself up.

Laura  
So my brother Wilson just invited me to this party it’s a frat party, it’s not my kind of thing but since he told that there also going to be hot girls alcohol and cookies. I’m a nerdy couch potato most of the times and more since my girlfriend well ‘ex-girlfriend’ broke up with me cuz she was leaving to study overseas I’ve been lonely and bored and well oh screw it I’m horny okay like super horny it’s been two weeks since I last got laid and you can’t just go from having sex daily to not have it at all, its driving me crazy!  
Kirsch is my adopted brother, Wilson kirsch, he hates being called Wilson. He goes to collage at Silas University. He’s a year older than me and I’m starting at silas the next week, there was a stupid problem with the board of governors or some crap like that and lots of my soon to be professors were fired, so they are making me wait till they get the rest of the professors I haven’t even moved to the campus yet cuz dad said “better wait pumpkin you’ll be safer here” argh he’s so overprotective.  
Anyway kirsch said that it would be a good idea to spend a weekend there at the campus to get ‘used to the college scenario’ he convinced dad though, I hugged him hard as a thank you. He knows I need to get laid or ill die well I would not die but maybe I’ll get mad and ill punch him and blame him like a hysterical crazy woman so yeah… I love my brother he’s the best wingman and amazing at convincing dad.  
I dressed up real nice for the party and texted Danny to know if she was coming to the zeta house I know her cuz we used to date like a year ago, she was kirsch’s girlfriend too but it was never awkward or weird between us so it worked.  
HOLLIS: “hey there Danny! Are you coming to the zeta party tonight?” -10:00pm  
DANNY: “sup Hollis! Yeah I’m going”-10:03pm  
HOLLIS: “cool I’m here already with kirsch so I’ll find you”-10:07  
DANNY:” sure, see you there Hollis” -10:12  
Excellent at least there was going to be a known face at the party besides kirsch and his friend will that I’m pretty sure he’s dating or at least hooking up with.  
At 10:30 kirsch called me out to the hallway he was with will, they look really good together how I was in the room I didn’t realized how many people had arrived, the place was crowded and yes there was alcohol and lots of good looking girls, kirsch tapped my shoulder and handed me the keys of his room ‘just in case’ he said I rolled my eyes cuz he knew I was going to get laid the gesture was considerate from him but a bit unnecessary. He also handed me a paper bag with homemade chocolate chip cookies.  
“Kirsch oh my god thank you this looks delicious! Where did you get them?”  
“There’s someone well ones I’d like you to meet little nerd”  
We were on the top of the stairs standing close to be able to hear each other me, kirsch and will suddenly two gingers are coming towards us.  
“Laura this are Lafontaine and Perry they are friends of mine”  
“Hello Laura I’m Lola Perry it’s a pleasure to finally meet you”  
“Sup frosh I’m laf they/them pronouns and Perry baked those”  
The gingers introduced themselves they seemed nice and friendly  
“Hey guys, very nice to meet you too! Dude seriously? This taste amazing Perry! And hey!! Why frosh?”  
They shrug and say “it suits you”  
I just nodded and let it go  
“Well frosh well be around and if you need anything just ask”  
“Thanks guys it’s very nice of you”  
They left for the dance floor. Kirsch approached me next to will carefully an sort of shyly  
“Uh Laura this is will my…”  
“Boyfriend? You guys ain’t sleek. A pleasure will hope you take good care of my boy here”  
“Of course Laura! I do like him for real. Uh there’s also my sister that I will love for you to meet”  
“Sure, where is she?”  
“When I found her I’ll take her to you okay?”  
“Of course, I’m gonna to go drink something guys, have fun!”  
“Don’t break too many hearts sis!”  
I stick my tongue out to him that goof. I’m glad he found someone to be with like will he seems nice and he cares about kirsch also I hope to meet this sister of him she must be a nice girl too. When I’m getting near the table of drinks in the corner I see a beautiful pale girl with dark hair and dark eyes entering the house, she’s wearing leather and a transparent shirt… wow… sexy much!? She doesn’t see me but trust me she will. She goes upstairs weird hope she’s not the girlfriend of some jock nor that she’s straight.  
Someone lifted me up by my waist and I was about to scream when I saw a flash of familiar red hair I knew immediately who it was.  
“Hey, Hollis!”  
“Hi Danny how are you?”  
We screamed over the loud bass of the music, she put me down and smiled at me.  
“I’m good, let’s go to the kitchen is less loud there”  
I nodded and saw a large hot blonde waiting for us at the kitchen door.  
“Laura this is my date, Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is my friend Laura”  
“It’s just betty” the blonde mused with a roll of her eyes  
“Hi Laura nice to meet you”  
“Hey Betty, nice to meet you too”  
We talked for a while about collage and girls and the part when I saw the leather girl from before pouring herself a drink. I smiled. Time to play.  
“Hey guys I’m gonna get myself a shot of vodka, would you guys care to dance with me after?”  
“Sure Laura, I’ll take Danny here well meet you at the dance floor yes?”  
“Yeah, I’ll see you guys in a few”  
I went walking slowly to the table and the girl realized that I was staring at her, she turned towards me and started to check me out too. I want to ravish her like if she was one of those delicious cookies that Perry made, she reminded me of a Greek goddess with her pale complexion like ivory, dark sensual eyes, dark curls and sharp features god that jawline was to die for I wonder how it would feel if I licked it. Her eyes were glued at me, I poured two shots of vodka and took one, I looked at her lips licking my own, and then I handed her the other shot and left.  
I went upstairs to freshen up in the bathroom. I like this girl a lot so I’m gonna lure her into me but first I need to know if she is interested. When I finished I went downstairs o the dance floor searching for Danny and Betty when I found them I realized that Perry was getting close to us with a nervous smile, kirsch must have told her to keep an eye on me, and ugh he gets overprotective as dad sometimes I swear.  
“Hey Perry! What’s up?”  
”Oh hey Laura, Danny, Betty. Are you guys enjoying the party?”  
“We’ll be better with some of your cookies red!”  
Betty said, Perry was a little shocked but shacked her head and smiled  
“Sure betty, but be careful you know what happened last time”  
“Yeah good times… anyway don’t worry were just gonna dance a little”  
Perry smiled at us and we smiled and she gave Betty two cookies and left  
“Well let’s dance Hollis! Give me a cookie babe”  
They ate the cookies ad we started to dance when I looked around I saw the leather goddess sitting on a couch not far from me chatting with laf and Perry, they must know each other from somewhere. Suddenly the dj put on a really sexy bass-filled song so I told myself that it was time to find out what was the deal with this dark girl. I got myself in between Danny and betty and started to sensually grind with them the girl spotted me and looked her gaze with mine, laf and Perry where gone to who knows where but there was a couple of kids on the couch next to her, they were watching me watch her. They left after a minute and the leather goddess was alone, I winked at her, turned around swaying my hips, I have a great ass so I let her enjoy it.  
“Hey Danny!”  
“Huh? Oh sup Hollis?” Danny said to me with a dopey grin and bloodshot eyes the cookies were kicking in  
“I’m gonna get some air yes?”  
“Sure, take care Hollis”  
I turned around and started to walk directly towards the girl she sat up straight and crossed her legs, at the movement she closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, yea this girl must at least be curious about me  
I got into her space putting my hand on the back of the couch for support she leaned back opening her eyes and her mouth as well “close your mouth gorgeous” I whispered in her ear, I went for a bold move and kissed her lobe stood up and left for the table. She stands next to me in a second and I smirked ad offered her a shot of vodka she leaned into me and I could smell her hair, it smelled like chocolate and smoke she got close to my ear and my heart started to pump faster and she rasped “thank you cutie” and okay… cool leather goddess has an incredibly sexy deep voice I shivered and she hummed and kissed my lobe I gasped, yes she must definitely be interested. She stands again and I looked at her and bit my lip and looked at hers, she’s running her tongue on her bottom lip and smirking ugh she’s sexy. She knows I want to devour her so I put my hands o her ribs and touch her bra with y thumbs in little tantalizing rubs, she shivered I got closer to her and she licked her lips and closed her eyes. She must think I’m gonna kiss her, silly girl, of course I’m going to… but not just yet.  
I whispered something suggestive in her ear and kissed her neck, she was trembling. I smirked and left to the back of the house, I really need a smoke and some fresh air. I saw her going upstairs, that’s fine I’ll search for her later. 

Carmilla.  
I was in the bathroom washing my face and touching up my make up, I noticed that the window of the little room showed how beautiful the stars looked today. I looked down and noticed that the mysterious little blonde was there, against a tree lighting up a cigarette. I smirked and went to the yard to meet the cupcake and continue with the little game that we were playing since the beginning of the party. When I got close to her I bring out a cigarette of my own and lifted her chin with a finger, she wasn’t aware of my presence (I’ve been told I move quietly like a cat), till I touched her. Her eyes looked into mine and I leaned forward with the cigarette between my lips, I connected the tip of my death stick with hers and took a puff of air lighting mine with hers without breaking the eye contact.  
“Thanks again cutie” I said puffing out a stream of smoke, she plugged the cigarette out of her mouth.  
“You’re welcome gorgeous, name’s Laura by the way” she said offering the hand that wasn’t holding the cigar at me, I took it and lifted up to my lips to press a lingering kiss there.  
“A pleasure Laura, I’m carmilla’’  
“Such a gentlewoman… I’m impressed” I smirked  
“Well I’ve got to impress the ladies somehow don’t I?”  
She looked at me up and down “I thought all the leather took care of that” she winked.  
Oh my I like this girl more and more every time.  
I chuckled “it does help but some girls like a little bit more than just the looks”  
She scrunched up her face while thinking, this girl was something else she wasn’t just a tease with a hot body, she was adorable too what a fun combination.  
“Huh true, I like girls that are able to keep up with me” she says and winks. “Not just sexually… also when talking and maintaining a good conversation going no matter if we talk about weather, politics, books, poetry, nonsense… someone that can entertain me. Also if she doesn’t mind me smoking, it’s a plus”  
Well it seems she also is very smart and a good talker, I really want to kiss that smart mouth of hers.  
“I think you look unfairly attractive doing so… smoking I mean”  
She smiled at me and god, she’s sexy but I swear she could light up the darkest spaces of the universe with that smile of hers, it’s quite breathtaking, ugh she’s making me feel thing besides want and desire, what a marvelous creature. I was staring at her and she blushed, I could see the pink of her cheeks in the faint light of the patio, I made her blush.  
“What? There’s something on my face?”  
Looking directly at her eyed I said “you are beautiful cupcake”  
She appeared shocked for a moment, cigarettes long forgotten  
“Thank you carm, you’re very beautiful too”  
I blushed, I’ve never let anyone call me carm ever but coming from her wasn’t so bad so I let it slip. Although what’s wrong with my blood, going up to my face and making my face red. Calm yourself karnstein, this is not a crush she’s just a hot girl that you want to hook up with, that’s it.  
“So cupcake, what does a girl like you want from a place like this?”  
“Really? You’re going with that line? I thought you were smooth carm” she says in a mocking but playful tone.  
“Well am, but there’s no other way to ask that, so?”  
“Fine, I came here cuz my brother invited me and also I wanted to go out. I’m actually going to start college at silas next week so I wanted to know the place.”  
“Huh never though a naïve provincial girl would like to be at a frat party.”  
“Naïve? Hahahaha I’m everything but innocent sweetheart, don’t let my tiny frame and doe eyes foul you. And no I don’t usually come to this things but since my brother insisted and my girlfriend left some weeks ago I was I need for some party and alcohol. Not that I’m broken hearted or anything, but since my classes haven’t started I didn’t want to wait that long to find a cute girl to kiss.” She said with a little smile on her lips and mischievous eyes.  
“Wow so you’re just here for the girls?”  
“Aren’t we all? And maybe some dancing and alcohol, cookies are great too. And who knows… maybe to get lucky?” she bit her lip and I followed the movement with my eyes. Yes very, very lucky. I smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Well Laura, would you like to come inside and dance with me?”  
“Yes, please!”  
She said dorkily smiling at me and touching my forearm. I smiled back at her and took her hand when she got closer to me I moved my hand to the small of her back closely to the swell of her ass, guiding her inside. I told her to wait for me in the kitchen wile I talked to the dj, she nodded and waved at me as I was walking backwards towards the dj. I asked him to put on something sexy slow and bass filled as I handed him one of Perry’s magical cookies, he winked and nodded, I nodded back and left for the kitchen.  
When I opened the door of the kitchen I saw the cupcake with two shots in a hand and a salt shaker and some slices of lemon in the other. She smiled and said: “for good luck”  
“Sure cupcake” I turned to close the door.  
“How do you want to do Th…” when I turned again she was taking of her blue shirt, and I was left there staring at her amazingly toned abs, she had abs, an honest to lophii chiseled six pack. She was toned ripped actually, god her shoulders, arms, ribs, and abs, god I need to put my mouth on her. I recovered and said “wow eager aren’t we?”  
“I don’t want to get wet… yet.” She winked  
“Okay so, me first I guess?”  
She smiled and rubbed some lime juice on her abs, tease, then she poured some salt there, she hooked the shot glass on her bra in between her breasts and then put the lime in her mouth. “Ready” she said. I just nodded and thanked the heavens that we were aloe in the kitchen, away from the hormonal jungle that was the rest of the place.  
I put my hand in her hips while crouching down, this would be easier if she was lying down but I wasn’t about to complaint. I liked the salt of her abs and she shivered, she was sweet even with the salt on. I licked all the salt from her ad without removing my tongue from her body I went up and took the shot glass in my mouth downing t in one go. Putting the glass away I licked my lips and bite the lime out of her lips, my mouth barely grazing hers. She gasped a bit and I smirked drinking in the lime juice. We never stopped looking at each other eyes, the sexual tension was thick and pulsating between us.  
“Well cutie as much as I enjoyed that, I think it’s your turn”  
She cleaned the remaining salt from her torso with some towel she found and for my amusement didn’t put her shirt back on. I couldn’t keep my eyes of her.  
“Carm? Carmilla? Hey I said it was my turn”  
“Uh? Right uh, do I take of my shirt?”  
”nah, let me help you” she took the lime and rubbed it on my neck, I shivered at the contact. Laura put salt there. She had the shot on her hand and put the lime on my mouth. “Ready cutie?”  
I smirked and nodded. She licked my neck slowly and teasingly not mising any bit of salt when she licked everything of se kissed my neck and drunk the shot in one go. She was looking in my eyes and I nodded and swallowed. She bit the lime barely touching my lips with hers I felt electricity from that barely touch of lips.  
Suddenly she grabbed my neck with her hands and pulled me down for the most intense and hot kiss someone’s ever given me her lips felt like fire, molten lava against mine. My hand found their way to the cupcakes hips and griped her there tightly. As soon as I felt her tongue grazing my lips I opened my mouth and moaned at the sudden feeling, she tastes like smoke, mint, tequila and something else that is h so sweet, so Laura. I want to drink this girl up, want to melt into her, feel her bare skin against mine while she’s moving with me as we go into oblivion.  
I bite her lip and her hands shot up to pull at my hair hard. That makes me stop the kiss o let out a borderline pornographic moan, she’s kissing my jaw, I reach with my hand and touch that perfect tight ass that has been teasing and tempting me all night. Her mouth goes to my ear and whispers “screw dancing, I want you. Let’s go somewhere else.” As she bites my lobe.  
She isn’t asking she’s ordering me I’m just there panting and nodding like a goof, I love this about her, this dominant, fierce and bold cupcake. This innocent looking girl its nothing but and I’m about to find out just how much dominant she can get. I’m in for a good ride and I love it.  
“So where do you want to take this cutie?”  
She looked at me in the eyes, we were still tangled together she smiled that gorgeous smile of her.  
“I’ve got something in mind. Let’s go carm, follow me”  
In that moment I knew I would follow Laura anywhere. Fuck, I was screwed and we were still wearing clothes. Well if she was going to be the death of me, I wasn’t complaining. 

Laura.  
I’m Laura Hollis, I’m 19 years old and I’m currently going up stairs of a frat house dragging the most gorgeous girl I’ve ever seen or meet with me. She’s like a Greek goddess made out of marble, and I’m gonna ravish her all night long, can’t really complain. The thing is that at first I just felt attraction and desire towards her, but now that we’ve talked, among other things, I realized that she’s actually a smart, sassy girl with a dry sense of humor and a lot to say. I like her, I really do.  
We get to my brothers room, he gave me the key earlier for an “emergency”, sure. I appreciated though, he knows one of the reasons I came was because I need to get laid, I want to.  
“Here we are carm” she looks at me and then looks at the door amused.  
“It seems locked cutie, how are you planning to get in?”  
I show her the key wiggling my brows at her, she chuckles.  
“Okay then, I’ve got some questions but… I really want to see you naked and under me right now”  
She smirks and looks at me like a feline stalking their prey. I blush, holy hufflepuff I thought I was being bold. Still, she’s cute believing I’ll let her top, well maybe I will, but after I give her at least 3 amazing orgasms, I’m a gentlewoman after all.  
I slap her arm, “carm, people will hear you… and besides” I unlock the door “who said I was a bottom?” I ask as I put my fingers thru her loops and put my hips flush to hers.  
Her smirk falters but it doesn’t disappear. “I know you’re full of surprises Laura, but I think that you’ll let me top you at least once” she pouts and gives me some puppy eyes, ugh she isn’t just smart, sassy and sexy, she’s also cute. This girl I swear, we gonna have lots of fun.  
“You’re cute” I state and she kind of looks offended... May be?  
“I am not cute cupcake, I’m sexy and gracious, I am the night you should fear me!”  
I smile and kiss her cheek, then her lips, sweetly but firm and wantonly.  
“Sure, you’re the night, and the night s hot but it’s also really cute ad it’s wearing too many clothes so, let’s get it on shall we? I offer her my arm.  
“Such a charmer” she puts her hand on my ass, I think she likes it a lt. “after you my lady”  
“Why, thank you Miss Carmilla” and okay, good to now I’m not the only dork.  
As soon as we entered the room I was pinned against the door being aggressively kissed by one carmilla… uh I should really ask her full name... Anyway, she was kissing me hungrily and almost messily so y put my hand on her cheeks and separated our lips gently. She looked at me with sleepy sex eyes and I smiled, I got her closer and kissed her slowly, touching every inch of her delicious lips with mine, she tasted like cigarettes, tequila, ChapStick and something heavy and mysterious, it suited her. While she kissed me good but roughly I tried a gentler and slower method, while my lips where working their magic on hers my hand started to go wandering towards her hips, under her shirt. She gasped and moaned a bit as my cool hands touched her hot bare skin. She smiled wide and stopped kissing me.  
“Huh you’re good with that mouth of yours... Laura, ugh what’s your last name cutie?”  
I laughed she’s cute and it’s a good thing she asked cuz I’m curious about hers as well. I give her my hand awkwardly since we were attached together.  
“I’m Laura. Laura Hollis.” She smiled and grabbed my hand with a little struggle.  
“Good to now” I glared playfully at her… “What?”  
“And you are…?” she smirked smugly and ugh why does she has to be so infuriating and hot!  
“Wouldn’t you like to know” she winks, I untangle myself from her and go and sit in the couch that is in the room. I cross my arms and look at her. She looks like a lost puppy and snaps out of it. She walks towards me and kneels I front of me I between my legs. She bows while seated on the floor and with a flourish fake British accent says  
“I’m Mircalla Von Karnstein, but you can call me carmilla. At your service my beautiful damsel” what a dork, I chuckle and put my hands above my heart. And with the same fake accent I gasp and say. “What a lovely knight, I hope you’re here to pleasure me as well?  
Her eyes go wide and her mouth opens a little. “Uh ah… sur..” I shush her with a finger to her lips and pull her up and in to the couch next to me, carmilla sits down and I got up to straddle her on the couch. The rooms shakes and vibrates with the loud music from outside. She looks surprised and aroused at my sudden position on top of her but also she looks pleased and eager.  
“Gonna give me a lap dance Hollis?” I smile and kiss her neck whispering. “Sure, after all I own you a dance Karnstein”  
The song that sounds downstairs is familiar I think its Rihanna, singing something about setting the mood and turning of the TV, its sexy and slow enough for my little show. Carmilla stares at my face ad follows my moves. I put my hands in the back of the couch enclosing her near my chest and start to grind my hips to the beat, gosh I’m so turned on right now that I just want to rub myself against her, so I do just that. She’s panting a bit and her arms are limp to her sides. I tell her to put her hands on my hips, she nods and does just that.  
When she grabs my hips she pushes me down into her I moan, loudly.  
“Take of my shirt carmilla.” She looks at me for permission, seriously cute. I nod and she peels the offending fabric of off me. She throws it to the side and I grab the clip of my bra and unbuckle it, her eyes are wide and she’s almost drooling, good, she’s under my spell.  
“Take it of carm” she does as I say, I love that she follows orders. When I’m topless in front of her, she just looks at my eyes and says “you’re really beautiful”. I blush and say a shy thank you. I grab her hands that where still holding my bra and put then on my breasts and squeeze, I moan, she gasps. I lean next to her face and lick her neck then I suck and bite surely leaving a hickey there, then I say “hope you’re ready for me carm” and then kiss her hard but sweetly, yeah this night it’s gonna be long and so with it. 

Carmilla

Ready? Hells yeah I’m ready, this girl is another thing entirely she’s sexy, smart, and oh so beautiful. I smile at her, actually smile. “Me ready for Laura Hollis? Bet your sweet tight ass I am” she laughs still panting for all the grinding her breasts fall and go up deliciously as she breathes deeply, her boobs are great just as th rest of her.  
“I knew you had a thing for my ass. Although you’re wearing too many clothes carm, we need to solve that” I smile and put my arms in the air “knock yourself out cutie”  
She bites her lip and I’m not into pain or anything but I wish I was the one biting and sucking that lip, she gives me a filthy smile and grabs the hem of my shirt. Her hands feel cool and soft against my bare skin and I love it, she pulls the shirt of as swiftly releases my bra too, wow talk about being smooth. Laura Hollis ladies and gentlepeople.  
“Can I take this of too?” she’s so cute, I nod and smile. She looks at my breasts amazed and hungry and without any further warnings she leans in a sucks my left nipple into her mouth, she bites it lightly and sucks at it I let out a gasp that turns into a loud moan when she gropes my other breast with her tiny and soft hand squeezing hard but gently. Oh god this girl has some skills. She’s licking at my nipple as if it was covered in nutella or something then changes now sucking at my right nipple and massaging my left breast with her hand. My hands go to her butt because it’s one hell of an ass okay, sue me imma butt girl and she has a good one so I’m gonna grab it as much as she lets me.  
“Carm, god take me to the bed please!”  
She moans and commands, I hold to her and she grips my neck. I’m tiny as she is but I’m stronger than I look so I stand up with her legs around my waist and her hands on my neck she squeals and it turns into a filthy moan when our nipples rub together deliciously. The bed seems clean enough even if this room reeks of axe and men’s cologne, the bed looks actually put together and neat, 10 points to the dude bro who must live here, I wonder if the cupcake is friends with him. I wouldn’t like to be fucking or about to fuck the girlfriend of a zeta… again, those bros are territorial as fuck.  
I lay her roughly o the bed and she sits u grabbing at my pants button looking up at me. “Go ahead Laura” she smiles, instead of just removing my pants this little tease unzips me and her hands go underneath my pants and she squeezes my butt, I moan. “You have a great butt carm”. “Thank you” Laura starts to Pell of my leather pants taking also my underwear. I remove my chucks quickly and my socks suddenly I’m being flipped to my back, Laura smirks and put my hands above my head “keep them there, don’t move them unless you want me to stop” she’s got fire in her eyes, o boy this girl is going to be the absolute death of me. Good.  
I look at her as she pulls out her shoes and socks. She makes eye contact with me as she unbuttons her shorts, slowly she slides them of her legs with her undies, a total babe. “Like what you see?”  
“I do, but I believe you’re too far away from me cupcake”  
Next I feel her lips on the inside of my tights, with a hand she pulls me towards the center of the bed and yeah those arms aren’t just for show, this girl is strong. When I’m in the center of the bed she resumes her attack to my legs and I can feel myself dripping with arousal, if it where someone else ill e embarrassed that I’m so wet, but with this goddess I believe anyone would be as wet as I am right now, she being careful, gentle too gentle. “Laura please just fuck me” she smirks and bites the inside of my knee “my, my already begging karnstein?” When I’m about to speak I feel her tongue on my center, I moan.  
“Yes fuck, yes Laura”  
I have had sex with a lot of girls, like a lot. But the movements that this innocent looking cupcake is doing inside of me should be illegal, it’s like her tongue is forked and can it move so fast?  
“God, don’t stop” I’m moaning, sweating and almost screaming already, she’s magical. “baby right there” I feel her fingers enter me easily and her lips are sucking my clit and licking it at once, the familiar feeling at the pit of my stomach is approaching I’m gonna cum and it hasn’t even been 5 minutes and you know what? I dot care this is just too good.  
“I’m gonna cum baby, right there, Laura” everything stops she’s up and looking at me grinning wide and mischievously. She sopped my clit is throbbing my walls are clenching around nothing ad I’m out of breath, shit. “What, why did you stop Laura? I was so close!” I whine, she has turned me into a whining mess, I’m weak for this girl.  
“Not so fast karnstein, if you want to cum” I nod eagerly and with wide eyes “you have to make me cum first” I gulp, she scoots closer to my chest and I smirk knowingly, she’s gonna ride my face. I can smell her, she’s so sweet and she’s oh so wet, I can’t help but feel proud I made her like this. She’s hovering above my lips. “Can I touch you?” “Fuck yes carm, make me cum hard and I’ll let you cum to” I can’t say no to that.  
“mmmng god fuck, yes just like that, fuck” I’m eating this girl out like she’s the best me live ever had, and it’s not far from reality, Laura Hollis is delicious, she’s panting and moaning so loud, I’m glad he party is still raring outside otherwise we will get noise complaints for sure. “Yes oh carm, such a good girl” that sends a tiny spark trough my body exactly to my clit I didn’t know I had a praise kink, huh. I move my hand that was on her ass to enter her with two fingers, she gasps “shit, I’m so close, don’t stop” as soon as she says that I suck her clit hard ad feel her walls clenching on my fingers almost painfully. I help her rode out her orgasms gently.  
“Mmm god, carm, you’re good so good.” She climbs of my face and moves down to kiss me. When I’m about to put my fingers in my mouth she grabs my hand and lick at them herself moaning at the taste. It’s so fucking hot I can’t take my eyes of her tongue lapping at my fingers and sucking them into her mouth. “You’re too much cupcake” she smiles “wait and see carmilla” she winks and goes down between my legs.  
“Aww fuck, Laura!” She’s licking, sucking, fingering is too much and not enough at the same time, yes Laura Hollis will kill me and I’ll be so happy to be taken by her. My orgasm hits me like a train, I just moan and everything goes black.  
I open my eyes and see Laura’s big brown eyes staring at me, she gives me a sweet kiss.  
“Hey, you okay? Was that too much?” I chuckle and kiss her  
“I believe that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had I my short life Laura, so yes I’m more than okay.” She beams at me. “Good cuz we are barely starting”  
“Ya killing me Hollis.” It’s gonna be a long night.  
Laura  
I wake up to an annoying buzz in the room, I realize it’s my phone. After I search for it I found it on the nightstand, kirsch is calling me.  
“Hey little nerd! Good morning!”  
“Ugh don’t be so loud Wilson, it’s too early for that”  
“Hey! Don’t call me Wilson! And why so grumpy, by the rumors of a demon screaming near my room I though you’ve had got some dude”  
I smile “even if I did it’s too early bro. what’s up?”  
“So cat got the cream huh? Anyway, Will and I are in a dinner near our rooms and he wants you to finally meet his sister, so can you please be here in 30?”  
“Is that the place with amazing pancakes and delicious milkshakes and cookies that you mentioned?”  
“Yes and breakfast or well brunch it’s on me!”  
“Fine you goofball I’ll be there in 30, send me the address and say hi to Will from me”  
“Will do sis, see ya soon.”  
I smile, I’m glad he has found someone as good for him as Will seems to be. I frown, well last night was fun but I guess carmilla was just searching for only a hook up as I was. I get up and oh my lord I’m sore and raw, sit she did a number on me, I smirk. There’s a piece of paper next to the sink I grab it curious.  
Cupcake,  
Hey last night was a kick cutie, you left me sore. I wanted to wake up with you as sappy as it sounds I was craving some shower sex, but my lacwit of a brother called me up for a meeting.  
Hope we meet again Laura, I had fun and surprisingly I like you so hit me up sometime.  
Xxo carmilla K. 555-1698.  
I squealed and smiled, she did like me.  
After a good shower and some make up to cover of the plethora of hickeys carm left on me, I’m walking into the dinner with 3 minutes to spare. I spot Wilson sitting next to will facing me and I can see a brunette curly girl seated in front of them, must be will’s sister. The boys are smirking at her and I think they’re teasing her?  
Kirsch spots me and yells for me to sit with them, I smile ad get to the table. When I’m directly in front of the table will introduces me to his sister.  
“Hey Laura! This grump of a girl here is my twin sister carmilla” my eyes get wide at the name, twin? She has her face hidden in her arms, she seems tired, I smirk, I wonder why?  
“Carmilla” says kirsch “this is my little nerd sister Laura. Laura Hollis” he beams and her head snaps up so fast that I’m sure she’s got a whiplash. I smirk at her and give her my hand. She smiles amused.  
“Hello carmilla, you seem familiar. Have we meet before?”  
She smiles that beautiful smile of hers and raises an eyebrow while shaking my hand.  
“I’m sure Id remember a face as beautiful as yours cupcake. But if you’d like, we could get to know each other”.  
We smile at each other like dorks as I seat next to her. Wilson and will look at each other amused and curious but don’t say anything. Well I’m Laura. Laura Hollis and I think silas it’s going to be one hell of a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make it less stuffy later okay. Love you queers. Thank you<3


End file.
